Location based services (LBS) are emerging as a new type of value-added service provided by mobile communication network. LBS are mobile services in which the user location information is used in order to enable various LBS applications such as, for example, enhanced 911 (E-911) services. A position of a mobile device is determined in different ways such as, for example, using network-based technology, using terminal-based technology, and/or hybrid technology (a combination of the former technologies). Many positioning technologies such as, for example, Cell of Origin (COO), Time of Arrival (TOA), Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA), Enhanced Observed Time Difference (E-OTD) as well as the satellite-based systems such as the global positioning system (GPS), or Assisted-GPS (A-GPS), are in place to estimate the location of the mobile device and convert it into a meaningful X, Y coordinate for LBS applications.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.